Heat Wave
by ren-san
Summary: During an unusually hot day at Hogwarts, Draco sees Hermione enjoying a nice treat. Suddenly, jumping in the cold lakes seems more apealing. Rated M. No longer a oneshot. Please read and review!
1. Chapter Heat Wave

AN-This has been sitting on my laptop since April. I know I need to be working on my other stories and I'm trying but I keep hitting writers block, so I'll update those when I can. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer-Not mine.

Draco sighed and wiped a hand over head sweat drenched brow. Why did it have to be so hot? Perhaps he could go for a swim in the lake to cool down. He looked around to see if anyone was around and found Hermione sitting under the shade of a tree a few feet away, sucking on a cherry popsicle while reading a book. She slowly moved the frozen treat into her mouth and back out, sucking on the tip. Draco felt all the blood in his body unexpectedly travel south and he shifted uncomfortably. _What the hell? _

He quietly crept closer to the tree where Hermione was at and watched as she ran her tongue along the underside of the popsicle before circling the top and repeating the process. Draco couldn't fight the moan that escaped his mouth and Hermione's head snapped up to see him there. She looked him up and down, her gaze meeting the tent that was currently pitched in his pants, making Draco wish he wore his robes.

Hermione grinned coyly before taking as much of the popsicle as she could into her mouth, moving it in and out a few times. Draco bit his bottom lip and had the sudden desire to be that popsicle. _That has got to be the hottest thing I've ever seen. _ He couldn't take much more of this, so he reached down and took the popsicle away from her and raised it to his lips, sucking on it gently. It had the sweetest combination of cherry and cinnamon.

"I wasn't done with that," she said, frowning slightly but her brown eyes shone with challenge. Draco shrugged and continued to enjoy what was left of the frozen treat. Hermione stood up and closed the distance between the two, wrapping one hand around the popsicle stick and her other hand running over his abdomen and slowly inching toward his erection. Draco's eyes widened slightly and he gulped. "Give it back."

"Make me," He challenged. Hermione's hand lightly swept across the front of his jeans and she reached up to graze her tongue across his earlobe before gently nibbling on it, causing his eyes to close and a slight whimper to leave his lips. She pulled back and their eyes meet. She tried to pull the popsicle away from him, but he bit the top quarter of it off, grinning down at her. "You need to learn how to share, Granger."

"And you need to learn a lesson on how to ask before taking what you want," She retorted coolly, pressing her hips into his groin and using the distraction to try to grab the stick from Draco again. His hips bucked forward against his will. Hermione pressed her hips again into his and Draco grabbed her waist, firmly holding her in place.

"Are you going to be the one teaching that lesson?" He asked in a low voice, his lips centimeters away from hers. Draco backed her into the tree, placing a hand on either side of her head. Hermione gazed at him intensely, but couldn't fight the blush that crept to her cheeks as she noticed their closeness. He leaned down, his hot breath tickling her lips. "I swear I'll be a good student."

Draco pressed his mouth to hers, backing Hermione up against a tree. Hermione was startled before wrapping her arms around his neck, hands threading through his silver locks. He moved down to kiss her neck, his name a soft sigh on her lips.

Draco woke with a start. He was drenched in sweat and had an extremely painful erection creating a tent in the sheet covering his waist. It was all a dream? Of course it had to be a dream; he would never do that with Granger. But the dream….Just thinking of her mouth around that popsicle sent more of his blood rushing south.

He ran his hand down his stomach, reaching under the thin sheet and wrapping it around his throbbing hard on. He closed his eyes, his mind replaying the dream. His hand sped up, letting his mind wander to what could have happened if the dream had progressed further. With a grunt he came, his cock going flaccid in grip.

It had to be the heat, he determined as he caught his breath.

AN-I know, the ending kind of sucked. I've never really written about a guy doing that, so I have no idea of how to write it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2 A Wintery Treat

AN-I got so many requests to continue and I just couldn't resist.

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter. Maybe Santa could give it to me for Christmas…I've been really good.

Wintery Treat

Draco woke with a groan from another repeat showing of _the dream. _It's like his subconscious was trying to drive him crazy. Five months of nightly showings of Granger and that damn popsicle, it was torture!

He found himself staring after the girl in question, wondering what his dreams could be trying to tell him. She wasn't very attractive, that's for sure. She was still the frumpy, know it all that he had met first year.

Maybe he was cursed. Or maybe he was being punished by some higher power. Or someone has been putting some Weasley products in his pumpkin juice at dinner. Whatever it was, he wanted it to end.

Damn him. Damn Professor Flitwick to hell. Candy canes? What was the man thinking?

Draco stared across the room as she sat next to Potter and Weasley, happily sucking on the sugary treat. He gulped and looked away quickly. Get a grip on yourself, Draco. There is no way that her and that candy cane can be sexy. Draco looked back over across the room. Damn. It was.

He watched as the Brown girl seated behind Granger tapped her on the shoulder, motioning over in his direction. The four Gryffindors looked over curiously before returning to their conversation.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked behind him and through the crowded corridor after charms was over. Granger was motioning for him to follow her. With a sigh, he entered the empty classroom that Granger went into, the door slamming shut behind him.

"What?" He said rudely.

"What the hell is your problem? Got a staring problem?" Granger said without preamble. She stood with her hands on her hips, face hard and unreadable.

"Its none of your concern, is it mudblood." Draco snapped. He briefly recalled back in third year, when he called her a mudblood and got punched pretty hard in the nose. Please don't let her punch me, he prayed.

"Well you better quit it, whatever it is." She marched out of the classroom with out a word more.

AN-It could've been a bit longer, but I thought that was a good place to end it. So it's like three days until Christmas. I just can't believe it. Hope everyone has a safe holiday. Everyone who reviews gets a candy cane!


	3. important authors note

Hi everyone. I really wish this were a chapter update but sadly its not. I just thought since it's been months said I updated some of my stories that I should tell you what's been keeping my from updating.

Life has gotten busy. I've been trying to help my mom out a lot with my brother who is autistic and his health is slowly going. He has to go up to the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota in February and March for his heart and seizures. I've also been super busy at church.

I haven't forgotten my stories or abandoned them. I'm in the process right now of rereading and editing most of them, hoping that will help my write the next chapters. I have a couple planned stories as well and hope to be able to upload those in the coming months.

So please, bear with me until I can get some time to write. I'll take this author's note off when I update. Thanks for understanding; I hope I don't lose any readers because you guys are why I keep going.


	4. Chapter 4 mistletoe mishap

AN-Thanks everyone for their patience and understanding. My brother hasn't show much improvement but he's going up to another appointment in March. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 3

"Granger, wait up!" He called, chasing after her though the empty corridor. She paused on her way down the stairs to the second floor. "Don't you think I want this to stop?"

"Huh," she stared up at him blankly.

"You've been torturing me since this summer, first with a popsicle and with that candy cane just now." He ranted.

"Popsicle? What?" Granger scrunched up her face in confusion, clearly under the impression that he had lost his mind.

"So, what is it, hmm? Your little Gryffindor friends decided to pull a prank on me, pouring Weasley products into my drinks at dinner? Or did you curse me? Trying to see how long until I crack?" He asked, talking very fast. Maybe he had gone crazy. Granger stared up at him, eyes wide in wonder.

"Malfoy, while I have no idea what is you arer talking about, I assure you, no one is pulling a prank on you. No one is out to get you." She explained, with a voice as if she were talking to a five year old. Draco felt his irritation grow. How dare she talk down to him like that! "Is that all? I'm rather late to-"

Granger trailed off as her eyes widened. He followed her gaze upward and cursed his luck. What had he done to deserve this, what gods did he piss off? Hanging innocently above them was enchanted mistletoe. Draco tried to back away, but was rooted to the spot. He was personally going to track down and murder whoever it was that though of enchanting mistletoe. Just the thought of her lips on his…

"We're stuck." Hermione exclaimed, trying in vain to move.

"Should we wait for a teacher or someone to find us, maybe they can use the counter charm." He suggested. He looked down at her, they were only a few inches apart. It would be so easy just to tilt his head and steal a quick kiss.

"Lessons just started, it'll be nearly an hour before anyone finds us." She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, looking up at him then quickly looking back down. "Guess we'll just have to kiss and get if over with."

"What?" He tried his best to sound disgusted with the idea, but secretely in his mind, a tiny part of him, the same tiny part that enjoyed the dreams, was cheering frantically.

"It's the only way, unless you want to wait here for an hour."

Draco reluctantly agreed. They moved closer, their lips centimeters apart, breath mingling. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pressing her lips to his. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, that small part of him wanting to prolong this. He traced his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

She stiffened, her eyes snapping open. She broke the kiss, panting as she started up at him in shock. She pulled out of his grasp and rushed down the stairs.

Draco raised his hand to his mouth. He just did what he'd been wanting to do since July. He kissed Hermione Granger.

AN-At the end of this I refrained from putting something in that I really wanted to so here it is: He kissed Hermione Granger and it was totally awesome. I've was watching A Very Potter Musical when I was typing this up. Okay so you know the drill, please leave a review. For everyone who reviews they get a kiss from Draco under the misteloe, or from Hermione if that's your thing. 'Kay, bye now.


	5. Chapter 4 library confrontations

AN-I finally got a chapter for you guys. Its short, but I hope you like it.

Disclaimer-Harry Potter isn't mine.

Chapter 4

Holidays past by fast and Draco soon found himself back at Hogwarts. The kiss had been on his thoughts constantly the past few weeks. He'd pass time coming up with ways to kiss her again, each one more absurd than the one before. He knew, of course, that he'd never feel those soft lips on his again.

She was in the library, skimming the shelves in concentration. Draco watched as she reached up, standing on the tips of her toes to reach a high shelf. Her white blouse rode up slightly, revealing her surprisingly toned stomach.

Purposely, Draco strode over to her and reached up effortlessly, retrieving the book Hermione wanted. He handed it over to her with a smirk. Hermione grabbed it from him and walked away without so much as a thank you.

"Wait up, Granger." He said hurrying after her. "You could at least say thank you, you know. Don't have to be rude."

"What do you want this time, Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a huff. She looked up at him before quickly averting her gaze to the floor, fighting what looked to be a blush creeping along her cheeks.

"I wanted to talk about what happened before break. You know, when we kissed."

"That kissed never happened." Hermione insisted. She tried to move around him, but he quickly blocked her path. "Look, I'd rather just forget about the whole incident. So if you'll just move, I have some studying to do."

"Forget about it? Why, was it really that bad?" Draco asked, taking a step closer. He put a hand to his heart and feigned a pained look. "That hurts, Granger."

"That's not why!" she snapped in response. Madame Prince glared at them as she passed and threatened to kick them out if they didn't quiet down. Hermione lowered her voice before continuing. "It was a perfectly fine kiss, but the point is that is shouldn't have happened. Can I get by now please?"

Draco sighed and moved aside, watching as she quickly walked away.

AN-How was it? Please review!


End file.
